


Everything He Needed

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes everything you need is standing right in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Surprise the Mugwump Drabble challenge on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) and dedicated to the irreplaceable [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane). I miss you mate, and I hope you're feeling better soon:)

**Title:** Everything He Needed  
 **Summary:** Sometimes everything you need is standing right in front of you.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Word Count:** 100 + 3 (Title)  
 **Prompt:** Affection  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the Surprise the Mugwump Drabble challenge on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) and dedicated to the irreplaceable [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane). I miss you mate, and I hope you're feeling better soon:)  


Everything He Needed

  
It was funny, but Harry actually learned a lot from Cho Chang. With her everything was complicated; nothing he tried was ever enough. He made a mess of things, but the experience helped him to realize what it was he actually wanted.

With Ron, everything was simple. There was never any guesswork involved; no outlandish demands for affection, just the easy camaraderie the two of them had always shared. Their kisses were never wet from tears, but full of love.

Ron was everything he ever wanted, everything he needed, and he was right in front of him the whole time.


End file.
